


Road Trip!

by Qffab



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qffab/pseuds/Qffab
Summary: Rachel, Kurt et Quinn ont décidé de se rendre à Lima en partant de New-York en voiture pour assister à un évènement très spécial. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles après de si longs mois de séparation?





	1. Chapter 1

Tout allait bien se passer.

Deux jours de voitures ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Enfin, il ne fallait pas deux jours pour rejoindre New-York et Lima en voiture mais Kurt, Rachel et moi avions décidé de partager les frais plutôt que de prendre l'avion ou le train.

Bon d'accord depuis que j'étudiais à Yale, j'étais devenue un tantinet écolo, l'influence des groupes étudiants sûrement, et je faisais mon possible pour multiplier ces petits gestes du quotidien qui permettaient à notre pauvre planète de tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps...

Mais je m'égare un peu là...BREF, c'était devenue un réflexe pour moi privilégier le co-voiturage plutôt qu'un tout autre moyen de transport.

Mais pourquoi devions-nous nous rendre à Lima me demanderez vous? Pour la simple et bonne raison que Mr Shue se mariait avec sa petite rousse et que tout le Glee Club était convié. Bien entendu, aucun de nous n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Pas même Santana...

Rachel et Kurt étant en colocation à New-York, je leurs avais donc proposé de faire le trajet en voiture ensemble.

Rachel avait aussitôt accepté, prétextant que ce voyage nous permettrait de rattraper le temps perdu depuis que nous avions eu nos diplômes.

Il est vrai que malgré l'abonnement de train que je nous étais offert à toutes deux, nous n'avions pas du tout eu le temps de nous en servir depuis nos rentrées respectives en septembre ( et nous étions déjà en avril). Nous nous étions laissées accaparer par nos études respectives et tous les investissement qu'elles représentaient. Cours de chant, de danse et de je ne sais quelles autres matières nécessaires pour briller à Broadway pour Rachel. Cours de théâtre ainsi que mon investissement dans une association de défenseurs de la planète pour moi.

Kurt, quant à lui avait accepter à une seul condition, qu'on fasse une escale d'une nuit en milieu de trajet car il ne supportait pas l'idée de passer douze heures dans une voiture sans changer de tutu, enfin de vêtements quoi... J'adorais le garçon mais son coté un peu « chochotte » et peu aventureux m'agaçait. Malgré tout le jeune homme allait être un atout de taille face à Rachel et sa manie incessante de monologuer sans reprendre sa respiration.

Toujours est-il que j'avais accepté de faire une halte d'une nuit à mi chemin. Rachel avait étudié l'itinéraire et repéré un coin sympa en Pennsylvanie sur les bord de l' Allegheny River. Elle avait réservé un mobilhome dans un camping (il était ,bien entendu, hors de question de dormir sous une tente) où, d'après ses dires, il y avait un Bar/Karaoké. Je pense qu'elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce que pouvait être un Bar/Karaoké dans un camping en Pennsylvanie...Mais j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance et donc de ne faire aucune remarque. Si j'avais su...

J'étais partie de New Haven deux heures auparavant et même si mon fidèle GPS m'avait indiqué 1h38 de route jusqu'à l'adresse de Rachel et Kurt, j'étais à présent bloquée dans les embouteillages new-yorkais. J'aurais du m'en douter, les GPS c'étaient vraiment la camelote...

J'essayais de joindre Rachel pour la prévenir de mon retard mais après plusieurs sonnerie je tombais sur le répondeur. A quoi cela servait-il de posséder un portable à New-York si on était pas capable de décrocher! Berry ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je l'imaginais s'entrainant à ses vocalises, chantant tellement fort que ses oreilles avaient du se mettre à saigner l'empêchant d'entendre son putain de portable!

Et la voilà qui refaisait surface, la « Dark Quinn », cette peste du lycée que je m'étais efforcée année après année d'enfouir sous des sentiments plus optimistes et altruistes.

Et j'y étais plutôt bien arrivée finalement. Cependant dans les moments de stress, de colère, de peur ou tout simplement d'impatience, elle essayait toujours de remonter à la surface et me plongeait dans un état d'esprit qui avait longtemps été la seul façon de me protéger du monde extérieur sous cette carapace de glace. Il avait été en effet bien plus simple de rabaisser tout le monde et de ne permettre à personne de m'approcher plutôt que de me rendre vulnérable et faible par la même occasion.

En me rendant compte des pensées si négative qui me gagnaient, je tentais de me ressaisir.

RACHEL, elle s'appelait Rachel et non Berry. La paix que nous avions instaurée était trop chétive pour que je puisse me permettre de telles bourdes, anciennes habitudes de notre rivalité passée. Si je ne faisait pas plus attention, je risquais de tout foutre en l'air en laissant croire à Rachel que, finalement, je n'avais pas changer, que cette nouvelle amitié, cette nouvelle Quinn n'était qu'un plan machiavélique pour la faire souffrir et la décevoir une nouvelle fois.

Il n'en était cependant pas question car cette fragile amitié représentait beaucoup à mes yeux. C'était une chance de pouvoir enfin rendre à Rachel ce qu'elle avait pu m'apporter tout au long de nos années lycéennes. Un soutien que je n'avais fait que lui rejeté violemment à la figure, tentative après tentative. Et pour quoi finalement? Pour Finn? Je ris jaune. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment amoureuse du jeune homme. Avec le recul, je crois qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que d'une jalousie envers Rachel. Envers son talent, sa hargne, sa façon de ne jamais prendre en compte le regard que les autres pouvaient avoir sur elle.

Réussir à avoir la brune comme amie, c'était comme me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de changer, d'être quelqu'un de meilleur.

Il fallait que je me calme quoi! Après tout ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil juste pour quelque malheureux embouteillages.

Je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortait le CD que ma colocataire à Yale m'avais spécialement préparer à l'occasion de ce road trip.

J'avais fait la connaissance d'Aurélie à la rentrée et avait tout de suite été séduite par la fraicheur et l'originalité qu'il se dégageait de cette fille.

Aurélie venait de France et avait décidé de faire ses études supérieur à l'étranger et plus particulièrement dans une université américaine pour pouvoir « faire la fête comme dans Greek avec des gobelets rouges et de la bière dedans et tout et tout »,fin de citation.

J'avais passé les deux premier jours de notre cohabitation à tenter de prononcer son prénom convenablement...

« Owély? Orrrrrrély? ».

Elle m'avait finalement autorisée à l'appeler Lilly, ce qui, entre nous, était bien plus simple.

Dans le tourbillon de toutes ses théories, habitudes et excentricités, ce qui ressortait le plus était son impossibilité à évoluer dans un monde sans musique. Selon elle la vie avait besoin d'une bande son en béton, comme dans un bon film, sinon tout paraissait plus terne.

Je m'étais vite aperçue que Lilly écoutait la musique qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, ou bien qui lui permettait de hurler à tue tête , ou bien de shaker son boule ( je ne saisissais pas vraiment cette expression française mais j'avais comprit le concept quand elle m'avait fait une démonstration sur Blame it on the boogie des jackons 5).

La qualité de la musique n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour elle, n'ayant pas de style préféré, certaines chansons qu'elle écoutait auraient pu être qualifiées de « grosse daube » comme elle disait en français (elle avait tenté de trouver une traduction mais avait vite abandonné. Encore une fois je comprenais assez bien le concept). Selon elle, plus c'était de la « grosse daube » plus il fallait chanter fort. J'avais donc prit l'habitude de me joindre à elle lorsqu'elle se mettait à hurler sur des chansons françaises dont je ne comprenais pas 1/10 des paroles et j'en connaissais à présent une ribambelle.

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que j'étais sur le départ, elle m'avais tendu le dis CD que je tentais de faire entrer dans le lecteur et m'avais dit d'un air sérieux :

« Couine(c'est comme cela qu'elle prononçait mon prénom, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas étant donner la manière que j'avais de prononcer le sien), je t'ai fait une playlist pour ton voyage avec Rachel et Kurt. Il ne peut pas y avoir de bon voyage sans une bonne playlist, tu comprends? I peu près 5 h d'écoute et tu dois en connaître la plupart. En plus, ça pourra peut être te sauver si ton ami Rachel décide de passer ses chansons de Broadway!

-C'est curieux j'ai l'impression que tu connais déjà très bien Rachel, alors que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, lui avais-je répondu en l'étreignant pour la remercier.

-Il faut dire que tu m'en parle assez souvent! »

Je n'avais rien répondu.

La première chanson était une chanson du film Into the wild qui eu comme effet de me détendre instantanément. Je commençais sérieusement adhérer à la théorie de Lilly sur la bande son de la vie.

Le trafic, toujours aussi dense avançait au ralentit et mon GPS indiquait que j'arriverai dans 18 minutes.

Quant à moi,j'en doutais...

La second chanson était une chanson de Barry white, You Are The First, My Last, My Everything. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en me remémorant Lilly qui tentait de m'apprendre la chorégraphie que faisaient les acteurs d'Ally Mcbeal.

Malgré moi, je commençais à bouger la tête et les épaules en rythme avec la musique, tentant de me souvenir des mouvement que m'avait montrer ma colocataire.

A la fin de la chanson, je tournais machinalement la tête vers la droite. Dans un taxi jaune, le chauffeur me regardait avec un sourire hilare. Je lui souris à mon tour d'un air gêné.

Sa file avança. Pour lui, le spectacle était terminé.

La chanson suivante était une chanson française dont le nom de l'interprète m'étais inconnu, je laissais passer le premier couplet en fredonnant tant bien que mal les paroles francophones. Quand arriva le refrain, ce fût plus fort que moi et commençais à littéralement hurler me servant de mon téléphone comme micro d'appoint:

« JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! JE T'AIIIIIIMEUH! COMME UN FOUUUUUUU, COMME UN SOLDAAAAT! COMME UNE STAR DE CINEMAAAAAAAA »

Mon dieu qu'est ce que ça défoulait!

Soudain, j'entendis une voix qui venait de mon portable:

« Quinn? Est ce que c'est toi? Quinn? Quiiiiin? »

Fuck! J'avais dû appuyer sur la touche de rappelle pendant que je chantais dans mon téléphone...

Et bien sûr ça avait rappeler le dernier numéro composé...

Et bien sûr c'était celui de Rachel...

Et bien sûr cette fois ci elle avait décroché...

Je coupais instantanément la musique et m'efforçai de prendre une voix on ne peut plus naturelle pour répondre à la brune à l'autre bout du fil:

« Allo Rachel?

-Mon dieu Quinn est-ce que tu es en train de te faire agresser? je t'ai entendu crier! Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine panique dans la voix. »

Je me senti rougir.

« Tout va bien Rachel, j'étais simplement en train de chanter...

-De chanter? On aurait dit que tu te faisais égorger!

-Je me suis peut être un peu enflammer sur la fin de la chanson...

-Tu sais Quinn, je suis végétalienne et je n'ai donc jamais assisté à un égorgement de cochon, mais je suis quasiment certaine que le bruit que fait l'animal à ce moment là ressemble à peu de choses près à ce que je viens d'enten...

-C'est bon Rachel, on a comprit! la coupais-je sur un ton énervé (mais en fait j'étais plutôt vexée) Écoute je suis dans les embouteillages mais ça ne devrait plus être trop long.

-Dans combien de temps penses-tu arriver? Me demanda-t-elle »

Je lançais un regard à ce foutu GPS et lui répondis dans un soupir:

« 17 minutes? »

Une heure et demi plus tard je me garais, non sans mal, en bas de chez Rachel et Kurt.

Je m'extirpais de cet engin de malheur dans lequel j'avais déjà passer trop de temps et entrais dans l'immeuble. Rachel m'avait indiqué plus tôt que leurs loft occupait la totalité du dernier étage.

Je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur, qu'on aurait mieux fait de qualifier de monte charge, et pressait le bouton du septième étage. Durant la montée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la boule qui ce formait dans mon ventre. J'appréhendais les retrouvailles avec Rachel...

Et si nous n'avions rien à nous dire? Et si ces long mois sans se voir ni se parler avaient eu raison du lien que nous avions réussi à tisser durant notre dernière année de lycée?

L'ascenseur se stoppa dans un sursaut et une moment je cru que ce dernier était tombé en panne.

Pourquoi pas après tout? Ça aurait été une suite logique après les heures d'attente interminables que j'avais passer dans les embouteillages...

Ce ne fût cependant pas le cas, la grille s'ouvrir dans un fracas, sympa l'ambiance...

Le couloir ne comportait qu'une seule porte et je devinais qu'il s'agissait de l'appartement de mes amis, bien joué Sherlock!

Je poussais un profond soupir, passais une main tremblante dans mes cheveux courts pour me redonner une contenance dirigeai mon doigt vers la sonnette et... Bon sang Fabray un peu de courage non d'un chien! Tu vas voir Rachel, pas Sue Sylvester!

Sans plus réfléchir, je pressais le bouton et la sonnerie retentit.

A peine plus de deux seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une tornade brune se jeta dans mes bras sans plus de cérémonie.

« Quinn! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais! Ce sont les 17 minutes les plus longues de ma vie! Je pense que ton GPS est détraqué parce que j'ai bien regardé l'heure quand tu m'as appelé et ça fait beaucoup plus de 17 minutes! De toute façon je n'ai pas confiance en ces machines, mes papas disent que c'est de la camelote! Peu importe, tu es là! Tu as faim? tu as soif? Tu veux peut être prendre une douche! Tu as passé tant de temps dans les embouteillages, je suis désolé! Si j'avais su que …..

-Qui aurait pu croire que ta manie de parler sans interruption m'aurait autant manqué? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de la couper dans un sourire »

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré son monologue, son étreinte autour de mes épaules ne s'était pas relâchée. Je m'autorisais à la lui rendre!

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Quinn! Toi aussi.,. »me répondit-elle en me libérant.

Elle me fixais à présent avec attention, comme si elle vérifiait que j'étais bien la bonne Quinn Fabray

« Oui! C'est bien toi! Cette coupe te va à ravir! »

« Merci ! Toi tu es rayonnante !Qui répondis-je d'un air gêné en passant une nouvelle fois ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste machinal.

-Ça doit être de te voir qui me rend comme ça car je peux t'assurer que je suis exténuée avec tout ce qu'il nous font faire à la NYADA. Ooh mais ne crois pas que je vais être une co-pilote médiocre à cause de ça! J'ai prévu plein de chanson que je dois répéter pour mes cours! On risque pas de s'ennuyer! »

Intérieurement je remerciais Lilly et sa playlist.

« Où est Kurt? Lui demandais-je

-Mr Kurt Hummel s'excuse mais il ne pourra pas être de la partie pour ce road trip, il est tellement occupé avec son travail à vogue qu'il est obligé de rester encore quelque jours et nous rejoindra en avion le jour du mariage. Ça sera donc seulement toi et moi ON THE ROAD AGAIN! »

J'allais passer deux jours avec Rachel Berry enfermée dans une voiture, j'avais beau à présent l'apprécier, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir contenir « Dark Quinn » aussi longtemps...

Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience.

Rachel me regardait avec son plus grand sourire, je lui rendis un sourire timide mais sincère.

Tout allait bien se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« DON'T RAIN ON MYYYYYY PAAAAARAAAAAAAADE! »

C'était prévisible, Rachel avait décidé de me refaire l'intégrale de ses meilleurs solo au Glee Club...A Capella...

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions parties et même si au début j'avais trouvé ça plutôt sympa, il faut avouer que mon oreille droite commençait à bourdonner.

Il fallait vide que je trouve un sujet de conversation avant qu'elle ne se remette à …

« RARA RAHAHAHA ROMA ROMAMAMA!

-Je vais sauter de cette voiture en marche... »me dis-je tout bas.

-WANT YOU...Pardon Quinn? Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Non rien, je lisais les panneaux pour être sûre qu'on prend la bonne sortie, je n'ai plus confiance en mon GPS... Rachel, étant donné que Kurt n'est pas là, est-ce que tu souhaite tout de même t'arrêter en Pennsylvanie?

-Bien sûr, ça serait trop dommage de ne pas y aller, j'ai tout réservé. En plus il est déjà 15h, tu tiens vraiment arriver à Lima à 3h du matin?

-Tu as raison! Très peu pour moi! On en a pour cinq heures de route si tout va bien!

-je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer ... » dit-elle pensive.

Le silence. Enfin.

Pas un silence gêné. Juste le silence. Ce genre de silence où l'on est tellement plongé dans ses pensées que la présence de l'autre importe peu. Non pas que cette présence n'est pas importante. Pouvoir garder le silence face à quelqu'un sans malaise est une preuve de complicité. Je trouvais ça tellement incommodant de devoir toujours trouver quelque chose à dire quand j'étais face à quelqu'un que ce genre de moment étaient tout simplement... reposant!

Un comble quand l'on pense que c'était avec la reine de la volubilité que je passais ce moment.

J'étais capable de rester plusieurs heures sans parler, observant les gens, imaginant une vie aux inconnus qui croisaient ma route. Laisser libre court à mes pensées, constamment en introspection.

Je observais discrètement Rachel. La tête légèrement tournée vers la gauche, regardant au loin. Il était tellement rare de la voir plongée dans ses pensées que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander:

« A quoi penses-tu? »

Elle esquissa un sourire, sembla hésiter et finalement, me répondit:

« Je trouve ça tellement ironique que nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux dans une voiture... »

je fronçai les sourcil.

« Ironique?

-Oui... je réfléchissais à la raison pour laquelle cela ne nous était pas arrivé avant... » Elle éclata de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Finn!

-Finn? Il est drôle malgré lui...

-Non , ce qui est ironique c'est notre passé commun avec Finn et les voitures!

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te suivre...

-Mais c'est pourtant logique Quinn! Finn a été à la base de toutes nos discordes! Nous nous le sommes tellement disputé! Tout ça pour quoi? Pour se faire larguer toutes les deux dans une voiture, dans SA voiture! Et nous voilà aujourd'hui réunies pour deux jours dans quoi? Une voiture... c'est à ça que je pensais...

Je restai pensive un instant. Peut-être était-il le moment de lui avouer que Finn n'avait jamais été qu'un simple prétexte pour la détester. Que toute ces années, j'avais été tellement jalouse et avons le, admirative de sa personnalité que cette bataille pour le jeune homme n'avait été pour moi qu'une gigantesque mascarade.

« C'est sacrément tordu comme raisonnement! Mais saches que Finn n'a jamais été...

-UN CHIEN! S'exclama-telle

-Non! Bien sûr que non, je te trouve bien dure avec lui! Bien que que sa capacité de réflexion soit assez limitée, je t'interdis de penser que j'ai pu te laisser entendre que je puisses apparenter Finn à un ch...

-Non Quinn, je viens de voir un chien! »

Les mois qu'elle avait passée à New-York avaient dus être vraiment très durs pour qu'elle s'émeut d'un chien

« Rachel... tu es sûre que ça va?

-Quinn! Tu ne connais pas le jeu du chien?

-Ouaf ouaf?

-C'est un jeu qu'on fait on voiture, la première qui voit un chien, doit dire un chien. A la fin du voyage, on fait le compte des points »

-Un chien... comment peux-tu passer d'une discussion sur Finn à …

-UN CHIEN! 2-0! »

Les aveux n'étaient apparemment pas pour tout de suite...

« A droite! je t'ai dit à droite! s'énervait la brune

-Désolé, j'ai toujours confondu ma gauche et ma droite... Du coup quand tu m'as dit à droite, moi j'ai pensé que tu parlais de mon autre droite... Je vais faire demi tour! »

Atteindre le camping dans lequel avait réservé Rachel n'était pas une mince affaire, une fois sorties de l'autoroute, il nous restait encore à traverser, pendant une heure, un bon nombre de patelins où les panneaux de signalisation étaient remplacé par des pancartes écrites au marqueur.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Quinn, c'est juste que j'ai hâte d'arriver! On ne va pas se disputer pour si peu! On en a vu de pire! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de relever l'allusion à notre passé tortueux. Je changeai de sujet.

« UN CHIEN!

-Où ça?

-Ah en fait non, c'était un hérisson écrasé...

-Tu perds donc un point, le score est de 2 à 17!

-J'avoue ma défaite... Est -qu'on peut arrêter ce jeu mainten...

-Un chien! 2 à 18! »

Pour masquer mon agacement, j'appuyai sur la touche ON de mon autoradio.

JEEEEEE T'AIMMMMME

Fuck! Pas ça! Next!

Heureusement Rachel n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec la chanson et les cris de cochon qu'on égorge que j'avais émis plus tôt dan la journée.

La chanson suivante était plus calme et dénuée d'historique gênant.

Ain't no moutain hight enought de Marvin Gaye

Rachel se mit instantanément à fredonner! 1-0 pour Quinn! Enfin pour Lilly si l'on voulait être totalement honnête.

Je l'écoutai chanter. La manière qu'elle avait de vivre et de ressentir chaque parole des chansons qu'elle interprétait me donnait la chair de poule, cela avait toujours été le cas. Les sentiments paradoxaux que je nourrissais à l'égard de Rachel me m'étaient mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle me m'émouvoir, me fasciner et m'agacer en même temps?

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Me demanda-t-elle subitement

-Comment est-ce que je te regarde?

-Avec le même regard que tu m'accordais au lycée, juste avant de me lancer une de tes répliques « Quinnesque »! dit-elle en baisant les yeux.

-J'ai changé Rachel et d'ailleurs je m'excuse pour tout ça... A cette époque je rejetais sur toi toutes les choses qui n'allaient pas dans ma vie. »

Elle me regardait avec des yeux rond, sembla réfléchir et sortit son téléphone de son sac. Je vis qu'elle composait le 911.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

-J' appelle la police!

-Mais pourquoi la police?

-Pour lancer un avis de recherche! Qui êtes- vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Quinn Fabray? »

Elle reposa son téléphone et éclata de rire.

« J'aurais au moins vécu assez longtemps pour voir ça! Ok, on a fait la paix! Mais que tu t'excuses! C'est juste...trop beau pour être vrai!

-Je pensais que tu avais comprit...lui dis-je d'un air vexé.

-Le savoir et l'entendre sont deux choses bien différentes... mais saches que ton geste me touche profondément et que pour moi tu es pardonnée depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que tu as arrêté de te préoccuper seulement de ta personne et que tu as commencer à me montrer que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et des choix que je pouvais faire. J'apprécie vraiment la personne que tu es devenue!

-Merci Rachel. » lui répondis-je

Je savais que mon visage avait rougit et n'osais maintenant plus la regarder. Un Silence gêné s'installa dans la voiture mais heureusement un panneau me redonna espoir.

« Regarde! On arrive

En effet, on apercevait au bout de la route l'entrée du camping ainsi qu'une grande banderole sur laquelle était inscrit:

CE SOIR

GRANDE SOIREE KARAOKE

ELECTION DE MISS PECHE 2013

Je sentais que Rachel allait vouloir y participer...

« Rach... Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit saches qu'il va falloir être très très gentille pour que je fasse ce que je sais que tu veux que l'on fasse!

-Je sais déjà que tu vas accepter! Me répondit-elle

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

-Parce que tu viens pour juste pour la première fois de m'appeler Rach!

Elle me regardait avec un air si ...ému que je sus qu'elle avait déjà gagné...


End file.
